Fake Five
by SugarPunch
Summary: It had been a perfectly normal day for the young brunette when she visited the computer store yesterday. Since her previous laptop had given up its life on her, she had needed a new one. Thanks to a certain two brothers – who she knew very well and had grown fond of in the past few years – getting a new job at the local hardware store, she figured she could take a look there.


Nervous blue eyes glanced through the glassy door that led into the store. From where she stood, Korra had a perfect view of the service desk and the people working behind it. She knew exactly who'd be there at this time of day, and though she would never admit it out loud, one of them was the exact reason she had come back again.

It had been a perfectly normal day for the young brunette when she visited the computer store yesterday. Since her previous laptop had given up its life on her, she had needed a new one. Thanks to a certain two brothers – who she knew very well and had grown fond of in the past few years – getting a new job at the local hardware store, she figured she could take a look there.

All went well at first. Bolin helped her pick a new laptop fit to her liking and Mako sold it to her without any problems. Nothing to worry about. Korra didn't even think twice about looking back when she left the store, and she certainly didn't pay any attention to the girl working behind the service desk simply because she didn't need to.

Until she got home, started up her new laptop and the damn thing didn't even function properly.

Korra had gotten back to the store to tell Mako he was an idiot for selling her a broken laptop, but to her surprise, the man wasn't there. He was on break, or something. Bolin as well.

So she was left with the only other person working there – which so happened to be the young prodigy and raven-haired _goddess_ Asami Sato.

The brunette hadn't even batted so much as an eyelash when she was about to turn on her heels towards the new speaker, but once she had gotten a good view of the beauty that was Asami, she almost fell flat on her face.

Korra was head over heels in an instant.

Asami offered to help her with her laptop and once she was done, told Korra that she could always come back if the laptop still malfunctioned.

The brunette was reluctant to leave despite making a complete fool of herself multiple times, sputtering and crashing over her own words when she tried to form a simple sentence. Asami didn't seem to pay attention to or mind it, because she kept smiling that gorgeous smile of hers whenever their eyes met.

Korra almost audibly cheered when her laptop malfunctioned _again_ , this time after being turned on for several minutes. She left her small apartment within seconds, almost forgetting to bring her laptop with her when she turned to leave out the door.

The third and fourth time had been fake and a day later. Korra hadn't slept at all that night and desperately wanted to see Asami again, but she didn't have an excuse. Until it dawned on her that she had.

She purposefully broke her laptop the next two tries, and after some contemplation, managed to really overdo it the attempt after that.

At this point, the laptop might as well be completely busted and unusable. Korra didn't care, however, as this was yet another opportunity to talk to the heiress of Future Industries. What a prodigy like her was doing at the local computer store was beyond the brunette, but she definitely didn't complain.

The store was owned by Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, to begin with.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Korra mustered up the courage to go back inside and flashed Asami an apologetic smile once their eyes met for the umpteenth time the past three days. The raven-haired girl mirrored it.

"Back again, huh?" the girl asked. There was no hint of annoyance evident in her tone. Korra figured that was because she didn't yell at the employees here, which probably was a welcome change in the environment.

"Yeah," Korra sighed, her blue eyes trained on the girl in front of her. She carefully placed her laptop on the counter. "I don't know what I did, but it really doesn't want to be owned by me." She managed a small, rather grim chuckle as Asami turned the laptop around to turn it on.

"That's a shame," the raven-haired mechanic responded. Her eyes were trained on Korra's laptop, while the brunette tried to swallow her nervousness down.

She didn't notice the two brothers standing right next to each other in a different section of the store. Mako hadn't seen Korra come in yet, but Bolin was eyeing the two in contemplation and he narrowed his eyes at the two girls in front of the room.

"Hey, bro?" he finally started, still in thought. "Don't you think Korra's been coming back a lot?"

Mako finally looked up from his sheet of paper and eventually noticed the brunette. He sighed.

"I don't know why Asami just doesn't give her a new laptop. The thing's obviously not fit for selling," the older of the two complained. He wrote something down and skipped to the next item on the list. Bolin followed him.

"Do you think something's up?" Bolin continued.

Mako checked another thing before he looked down at his brother. "Do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bolin frowned.

"Well, I – I don't know. You dated Korra, right? You should know her best. Isn't it weird? I think it's weird," the younger brother eventually said. He looked at the ground, but shifted his gaze to the two girls quickly after. Mako abandoned his work to do the same. Both were now peeking from behind an aisle.

As Mako studied the both of them, he noticed two subtle things happening with Korra's body language. One, she stood there rather awkwardly instead of showing off her proud features like she usually did. It was almost as if she was afraid to insult Asami, and therefore opted to slag her shoulders a bit in favor of standing as tall as she could.

Two, she rubbed the back of her neck every few seconds while she was talking. Mako had known Korra for years before they eventually started dating, and even without those years prior, he had known her long enough to know she usually did that when she was extremely nervous or flustered.

"No," Mako muttered to himself. "She can't be…"

Bolin overheard his brother and casted a questioning glance his way. "What? What's going on?" he asked.

"I think Korra likes Asami," Mako whispered. He looked at his brother, but it took a few moments before the information settled in. Bolin looked between Mako and Korra before a puzzled yell caught in the back of his throat and a surprised yelp came out.

Mako immediately backed away with his brother so they wouldn't be seen by either their best friend or their co-worker.

"Idiot," he hissed at Bolin as the boy had finally calmed down. "Are you trying to create a scene?"

The younger of the two was quick to apologize. "Sorry, I just… I didn't know Korra was into girls," he spoke rather meekly.

Mako simply shrugged.

"So, what do we do? Should we help her out?" Bolin asked his brother. When no initial response came, he continued himself. "I mean, we could be the perfect wingmen! Right?"

Another sigh from Mako. "I don't know, bro. Should we really get involved?" Despite having said he always had Korra's back when they had broken up and made amends, he sometimes had trouble supporting the brunette whenever she had another crush. Granted, it hadn't been many, but Mako did have trouble thinking of Korra being with someone else.

Bolin knew this. A frown formed on his face as soon as the realization hit him. "If this has anything to do with you two having history, you should just forget that! Do you really want to stand in her way? Asami could make her happy," the boy snapped. He had seen the way Mako could be, but if Bolin had to be honest, it was his own fault to begin with. He shouldn't have cheated.

" _I_ 'm going to help Korra. See for yourself if _you_ want to or not." And with those words, Bolin left the aisle to see if he could jump into the conversation or not.

Meanwhile, Korra had trouble focusing. Asami looked extremely cute when she was concentrating very hard and that soft frown on her face didn't help at all. Nervously playing with the fabric of her shorts, the brunette opened her mouth to speak.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, feigning worry.

Asami finally looked up from the small screen. Blue met brilliant green and Korra could feel her heart skip a beat. How could someone so smart be so beautiful at the same time? It was really unfair.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to fix this as quick as your other visits," the raven-haired girl responded. "I'm not even sure if I can fix it at all. I don't know what's wrong with it yet."

The brunette felt sorry for Asami. Maybe she shouldn't have toyed with the settings of her laptop. If she hadn't, then the girl didn't have to feel so bad. Regret finally came setting into her brain as she tried to smile comfortingly at Asami. "Don't worry about it, it's fine," she started, though she was cut off when Bolin came into view.

"Hello ladies! What's going on here?" he asked as chipper as ever. Korra almost hit him in the face for ruining their small conversation, but quickly realized they were still in a store and it couldn't be helped. Asami explained the situation to him, even pointing out several things on her screen as she did.

Bolin didn't seem to pay much attention to it as he should have, continuously shooting Korra glances as if to silently tell the brunette something. It only confused her.

By the time Asami was done with her explanation, Bolin hummed in thought and placed his thumb under his chin. "Hm… That is indeed very peculiar," he said. Korra rolled her eyes at his choice of words. Ever since he started working in the store, he obviously tried his best to sound smart, using difficult words he otherwise wouldn't have even heard of.

"Maybe it's best if we just give her a new laptop," the raven-haired girl spoke up. She shot another apologetic look at the brunette, to which Korra responded with another comforting smile. Bolin seemed to have other ideas, however.

"You really think you can't fix this?" he asked. Asami looked at her coworker.

"Maybe, but it would take me a while, and I don't want our customer to wait here for that long," the raven-haired girl responded.

Without missing a beat, Bolin shot Korra another weird look and grinned at Asami. "Then just go home with her? She'd be comfortable, you'll have a much better work space, and who knows! You might even get to know each other better! It's a win-win, right?"

From the back of the store, a smacking sound could be heard, but it went ignored for the most part by the three people at the service desk. Mako should've known Bolin wouldn't be able to play it subtle.

Korra's eyes widened as the words settled in. She tried to fight down a blush, but couldn't help the soft reddening of her cheeks as the warmth seeped into them. Asami wasn't in much better shape.

"I don't know, Bolin. What if Korra has to be somewhere?" the raven-haired girl quickly said.

"Then make a different appointment?" the boy offered. "It's one of our services, anyway, and Korra's place is usually tidy enough to receive visitors, right?" He turned to the brunette, who had been frozen in place for the most part.

"I – err, yeah?" she responded, unsure if that was the right answer to give, but the words didn't even come across at this point.

Bolin flashed both girls a grin. "Great! There you go Asami. You might actually go outside for a change!"

The raven-haired girl bowed her head in mild embarrassment from the comment. It was true she hadn't been out much lately, but that didn't mean that she disliked it. Asami actually loved tinkering with machines. Others around her didn't really like her not going out much, though.

The boy closed Korra's laptop and gave it back to her, then gave Asami an encouraging, soft push towards the entrance to make sure they both went back to Korra's small apartment. Both girls protested slightly when they were guided even further towards the door, but Bolin would have nothing of it.

Once they were both outside, he made sure to smile at them one last time. "And don't come back until it's fixed!" Bolin then closed the door and went back inside, Mako hot on his tail to rant about his brother's behavior.

Korra rubbed her arm awkwardly as she tried to avoid Asami's gaze. That stupid idiot… Now what was she supposed to do?

Blue eyes shot up in surprise as she heard a soft giggle coming from the heiress.

"I'm sorry about Bolin. He's always so energetic when he has an idea… No one can change his mind when that happens," Asami explained, catching her breath as she looked at Korra.

The brunette shook her head and gestured towards the path she took when she came here. "I've actually known Bolin ever since we were little. He's like the little brother I never had."

Talking about the boy actually calmed her nerves. At least they had having him in their life in common.

"Really? I didn't know you were close," Asami said in surprise. "Then again, I never asked."

Korra smiled at the girl briefly. The raven-haired girl mirrored it, before speaking up again. "I guess you're right about the brother thing, though. He's always looking out for me, even though we technically met last week."

A chuckle left the brunette's lips. She was glad Bolin was her best friend, but sometimes he worried too much or got very weird ideas. Like now. Korra felt her nerves rising up again as she attempted to continue their conversation, but despite her best efforts, she started messing up her sentences again.

Asami replied as if it didn't happen, though, and the brunette really appreciated that. Even more so because they got to know each other a little better.

Korra should actually thank Bolin for his crazy idea. It was like her dream came true.

By the time they reached Korra's apartment, the brunette wasn't as nervous as before. She opened the door without any trouble, thankfully, and let Asami in without feeling embarrassed about anything.

Just like Bolin had claimed, her apartment was clean enough to receive house guests, save for the few dishes that were strewn about and the clean laundry that still had to be folded. People were usually surprised by this piece of information, claiming Korra didn't pass as a person who would keep track of her own household. She always briefly wondered why.

"Nice place," Asami complimented, taking a seat on the three-piece sofa that lazily stood against a wall.

Korra sheepishly smiled. "Thanks," she said, scratching the back of her neck once she placed her laptop on the coffee table. "Can I get you a drink?"

The raven-haired girl nodded. "Water will be fine." Tying her hair in a lazy ponytail to help fight the summer heat a little bit, she patiently waited until Korra handed her the drink.

The brunette, however, was taken off-guard when she saw the perfect ponytail in her hair and immediately dropped the glass when blue caught piercing green. Korra jumped aside, managing to save her own clothes from the onslaught of water as the glass shattered in several pieces.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. How old was she, really? Fourteen?

While Korra belittled herself for her teenage behavior, Asami rushed to her side to aid her.

"Are you alright?" she asked the brunette.

Korra looked up and met with worried green once again. "Yeah, I'm – I'm fine," she answered.

Swallowing hard, she quickly turned to grab a mop. This couldn't be happening. Taking her time to catch her breath and calm down, she slowly returned with the mop in hands.

She found Asami crouched to the ground, picking up several shards of glass.

"Wait, don't – What if you hurt yourself?" Korra began worriedly, crouching down beside the mechanic to help her.

Luckily for the both of them, neither one cut their hand on the sharp edges of what once used to be a drinking glass. Korra quickly collected everything to throw away herself, still concerned about Asami's wellbeing if _she_ did it, and came back to once again find the girl on the ground.

At this point, the brunette couldn't help but sigh. "You know," she stated, crossing her arms as she watched the raven-haired girl clean up the rest of the water. "When Bolin said it was part of your service, I didn't actually think mopping my floor would fit the job description."

Asami paused to look up and immediately laughed as their eyes met.

"Sorry. I just wanted to help you," she simply said with a smile.

The sound of her laughter, paired with the sight of that beautiful smile, was enough to send Korra's heart aflutter. The brunette slowly shook her head with a chuckle as she retrieved the mop from Asami, intent on dumping its contents into the sink.

"Thanks," the brunette earnestly said. "But I think it'd be better if you help me with my laptop instead. I'll get you another drink."

Their fingers brushed when Asami handed her the mop and Korra couldn't help herself any longer. She felt all of her blood rush to her cheeks, and while it was pretty hot outside thanks to the season, a pleasant warmth spread throughout her body.

The brunette practically sped off to her kitchen once again, leaving Asami on the ground to contemplate what had happened.

By the time Korra finally returned from the kitchen, the mechanic had already moved to the couch, laptop now present on her lap and a focused frown on her forehead.

She awkwardly sat down next to the girl, as far away as she could, and placed down Asami's water on the coffee table in front of them. If the mechanic was thirsty, she could take it. Korra wasn't going to disturb her for it.

Apparently the raven-haired girl had other ideas. When more or less five minutes had passed, she looked up from the screen and noticed Korra sitting on the other side of the couch. She smiled at the girl and quickly started up a new conversation, lightly joking about Korra's laptop before switching to a different subject entirely.

It surprised the brunette, to say the least. She had taken Asami to be the type to want absolute quiet when concentrating, but apparently the mechanic worked much better while chatting. Korra didn't mind. She quickly adjusted, shoving her nerves to the back of her head and focusing on the girl that worked on her computer.

Seconds turned into minutes and, in turn, minutes turned into hours.

Asami had done her utmost best to find the problem and fix it, but that had taken a lot of time and a lot of conversation. Once the mechanic sighed in relief and stated it was done, it felt like they knew each other for longer than just a few days.

"It should be fine now," Asami said. "Let's keep it running for a few minutes and see for ourselves."

Korra smiled thankfully, though part of her was disappointed to hear it was over. Not because she didn't have a different reason to talk with the girl, because now she definitely had, but because she didn't want Asami to leave.

"Okay. Thanks a bunch, Asami," the brunette responded.

The raven-haired girl smiled, placing the laptop on the coffee table in front of her while being extra careful not to knock a second glass to its death. She sat in silence for a minute as she stared at the screen, giving Korra some extra time to admire her beauty one final time today.

Her heartbeat quickly rose.

The brunette almost jumped in her seat when Asami turned to face her. She looked a bit solemn, as if something bad had happened in the past few seconds Korra hadn't spoken to her.

Oh no. What if Asami could read minds? _Shit_. No, that was impossible. Calm down, Korra, you're fine.

"Hey, can I… Admit something really stupid?" the raven-haired girl started. Blue eyes darted between the mechanic and her laptop. Nothing seemed wrong with it, so Korra became confused as to why Asami was being so serious.

"S-Sure?" she said, cursing herself when she heard the doubt in her own tone.

Asami caught onto it. "… Promise you won't get mad?" she added.

Korra felt her heart in her throat. What was she supposed to say here? For a lack of better answer, the brunette simply nodded once.

"I may or may not have deliberately caused your laptop to break down after the first time you came in," Asami admitted. "I got really scared that all of this is because of me, but I think I fixed it now. I'm really sorry."

What.

Korra couldn't believe her ears. Was she really hearing this? So it was thanks to Asami she had to go back a second time?

She didn't know how to respond to it all, so she did what everyone would do. She laughed.

"Why?" Korra asked in between breaths.

Asami looked down in shame, a small blush spreading across her cheeks as she fiddled with her on fingers in her lap.

"Because I think you look really cute and I wanted to get to know you better," she mumbled, keeping her head low.

Korra did a double take. What? She immediately stopped laughing and hardened her gaze, giving her a serious look.

"Okay. Then I want to admit something as well," the brunette stated. Asami didn't look up. She only nodded once to prompt Korra to go on.

God, this was difficult. But Korra wouldn't be Korra if she got back on her word and mustered up enough courage to continue.

"The three times after that were on me."

This caused Asami to look up in confusion. The brunette pouted and looked away, her own cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

However, she kept repeating the raven-haired girl's words in her head. That didn't last long, though, because after a few moments of complete silence between the two, Asami broke it with an amused laugh.

"We're hopeless, both of us," the heiress spoke up, chuckling against the back of her hand as she did.

Korra grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…" she added, rubbing the back of her neck. She might look calm, but her heart was pounding a mile a minute now that all was on the table.

Both girls shared a chuckle before silence befell upon them again. This time it wasn't as thick as before, feeling like a soft blanket instead of a forced escape plan.

It was Asami who had collected herself first. "So…" she began, her voice thick of nerves. Korra frowned, though she couldn't blame the girl, considering she was in the exact same position. The brunette wasn't even able to speak yet.

"Does this mean I can ask you on a date?"

Despite feeling like she could throw up on the spot, Korra managed a warm smile on her face. She still wasn't sure this was happening for real, and she really doubted her heart rate would slow down anytime soon, but she gave the other girl a nod in confirmation.

The mechanic broke out into a smile as well.

"I would love to," Korra added.

It was then and there that both Korra and Asami realized they should probably treat Bolin to a fine dinner soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Mod Cecille again. I didn't update last week, so I hope (if you follow me) you enjoyed this Korrasami oneshot! I'm actually rather busy writing a big project for Freezerburn, so that's why I'm kind of absent on here. It might take me a while to update and write oneshots other than that fic, but I'll do my absolutely best to make it worth your while! Unless you're not a RWBY/Freezerburn fan, but I'm sure Korrasami will get their own multi-chapter fic one day n_n

I'm not too happy with this, actually, but I figured I could post it anyway since I missed last week's update. 'Till next time!


End file.
